Megaman Xtinction: Future's End
by Mirai X
Summary: Sigma's at it again with a new plan, but with Zero torn over Iris's death, will he be able to aid X in defeating him? (New: the long awaited {I think} Chapter 3)
1. Bad Omen Rising

  
  
" Megaman Xtinction: Future's End"  
Chapter 1  
By Mirai X  
  
A/N: This is a revised version, upgraded after learning about MMX4 and beating MMX5. It would be appreciated if past reviewers would leave their comments once more. Thank you.   
  
Series Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but wish I did.  
  
  
  
Stealth Rat hated his job. There was a time when he saw it as his key to power and security, both of which he lacked as a normal reploid. But Stealth Rat wasn't just an underground electrician reploid anymore. During the Doppler crisis of the 3rd great Maverick uprising, he had been working on a shorted power switch. As typical of his luck, one of his sharp, curved claws pulled a wire out of place just as he got the circuit board operational. A huge power surge coarsed through Stealth Rat's body, quite unusual for such a small board. But that had been the last thing on his mind. All he knew was two things: one was that his core was overloading and it the second was that it hurt like Hell. When he reactivated, he had pulled himself from the damp sewer floor and made his way back to his apartment. Having just considered it a rough day at the office, Stealth Rat just shrugged it off and went about his job.  
  
However, a few months later, the company Stealth Rat worked for met with hard times and sacrifices were needed to be made. Unfortunately, Stealth Rat himself was one of them. He scowled inwardly as he remembered the notice of seperation. The feeling of utter confusion and hatred. Then, something snapped inside of him. Something that could be traced back to the haphazard accident all those months ago. Suddenly, all he felt was an overwhelming disgust for human beings. His eyes glazed over and seemed to glow crimson, his robotic body shaking and his clawed fists clench. Then, one of the fists snapped open.  
  
"Lightning Claw!" He had screamed.  
  
Faster than anyone could follow, Stealth Rat's electrically charged talons had dropped his ex-employer's body to the floor in a bloody mess, his head landing several yards away. Stealth Rat had then delivered similiar executions to his old co-workers, including his best friend, a human named Jeff Sanchez. But that didn't matter to him anymore.  
  
What did, was the complete and utter destruction of humanity. Stealth Rat then found himself a mouse on a mission. Over the next year and a half, he planted bombs near shorted circuits that he created in the very tunnels he once maintained. When a human would come down and try to fix it, Stealth Rat would set the bomb off, leaving the human to explode in a shower of gunpowder and organic material.  
  
Stealth Rat relished his new favorite passtime. He even started up a collection of his victim's middle fingers, hoping to one day have enough to tell the whole world to "F*ck Off." He had relished it indeed..... until the day the Maverick Hunters caught onto him. It was then that he truly felt like the rat he appeared to be. A green armored Maverick hunter had chased the terrified rodent throughout the entire Tokyo sewer system, equipped with a large beam rifle mounted on his speeder bike.  
  
He had desperately turned a corner and dove from the top of an underground waterfall in an attempt to lose the hunter. He splashed down hard, but quickly brought himself to the surface. As he watched the speeder launch over the fall, releasing skis from 3 hatches beneath it to prevent it from splashing into the filthy liquid as well, a powerful beam came from seemingly nowhere, destroying the hunter and bike with little more than a few white-hot titanium flakes falling to the disgusting wastewater below. Shocked, Stealth Rat whirled around to behold noneother than the legendary Maverick himself, Sigma, holding a huge plasma bazooka over his shoulder.  
  
Sigma smirked. "Damn Hunters. They're all alike. Protect the humans, and destroy any threat to those weaklings that surfaces. What fools." He then turned his gaze to the cybernetic rodent floating beneath the falls. "And you..... You would be Stealth Rat, am I correct?"  
  
Speechless at this stranger's appearance and the aura of control and power radiating from him, Stealth Rat nodded dumbly.  
  
Sigma smirked again. "Good," He said, turning his back and walking slowly away, "Come with me, my Maverick brother."  
  
Stealth Rat followed.  
  
It was then that Stealth Rat began working for Sigma as a demolition/espionage agent. He found himself to be very good at it, as his name suggested. He could sneak into industrial complexes and intelligence agencies as well as he could make his way around the sewers.  
  
Which is exactly what he was doing now.  
  
Stealth Rat sighed bitterly. Being a Maverick seemed to hold so much more promise back then. He wasn't stupid. He knew Sigma was only using him. But after having been evicted from his apartment and put on the Maverick Hunter's "To Kill" list, he had little other choice. Plus, this was achieving his goal, the destrution of humanity, alot faster than one circuit board accident per 2 weeks.   
  
Deciding to focus more now on the task at hand than the past, the rather small Maverick peered down through the air duct he was in at a human scientist in a large metal room. He sat busily at a computer, running what seemed to be simple diagnostic tests on a not-so-simple peice of important-looking equipment.  
  
"So that's what Sigma's wanting," he said, eyeing the device, "Doesn't look so special to me."  
  
Stealth Rat bared his oversized fangs and dropped through the duct, alarming the scientist. The frail old man put his arms protectively up toward his face.  
  
"No! Please!" He pleaded. "That's my life's work! Leave it be! You don't know what you're doing!"  
  
Stealth Rat grinned evily, raising his claws. "I'm doing 2 thing here, old man. I'm stealing this precious machine of yours and I'm killing you! Lightning Claw!" And with that, an electrically charged claw launched from the Maverick's hand, plunging messily through the man's neck, ending his cries.... and his life.   
  
Raising the curiously small device under his arm, Stealth rat looked at the corpse in disgust. "Stupid human. Willing to die for something with no life of it's own."  
  
And with that, Stealth Rat silently lept up to the air duct, leaving the security guards to clean up his mess.  
  
  
  
"Here." Stealth Rat said smugly as he handed the strange little device to Sigma, turning away with a dissatisfied snort. The tall, sinister Maverick leader looked it over carefully.  
  
"You've done well, rodent," He remarked. He then scowled, drew his beam saber, and sliced Stealth Rat's head clean off. "Next time, make sure to show respect to the future leader of reploidkind."   
  
He smiled evilly, sheathing his saber. "Finally.... the end to those hunters is at hand. Soon, mankind will be no more than a memory to this world. We shall purge that scum from existance! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
"Zero! Report to the command chamber! Meeting in 5 minutes!" X called to his friend from outside his quarters.   
  
X paused a moment, waiting for the golden-maned warrior to reply or open the door. After a minute, X began to feel suspicious.  
  
"Zero?" He called again, this time rapping his fist against the cold steel door. The only reply was the echo from his knuckles hitting the door. X glanced at his internal time keeper. The meeting had just begun, and Signas, Alia, and the others were probably not happy with the delay.  
  
"Hello....?" The blue reploid called again. Silence was his only response. He pressed the control panel on the wall, expecting to gain entrance to Zero's room. Nothing.  
  
X's brow furrowed. Something was wrong. He couldn't deny it any longer. He took three careful steps back and withdrew his left hand into his arm, the X buster's nose emerging. He lifted his arm and charged a beam, then fired it into the door. The plasma beam knocked the door from it's hinges and sent it toppling over. He hesitantly stepped inside, keeping his guard up. Zero was gone, all right. His recharging capsule was untouched and fully charged, and yet his beam saber hilt still sat on it's mantle, where the red-armored reploid kept it. X then noticed the familiar blue gemmed red helmet resting beside the hilt.   
  
Since when did Zero go anywhere without his helmet? In all the time X had known him, he had never removed it. X rarely removed his own, but just often enough as to where it would be no surprise to other Hunters. But Zero always kept his helmet on his head and in mint condition. Only in battle did he care to take abuse to his helmet. His power core was more important to him.  
  
Or was it? X thought. Ever since the last battle against Sigma, and the death of Iris, Zero had been in as much of a depression as the stern commander of the 0th unit could be.  
  
"K'so...." X breathed, as his clenched his fist. " Zero......"  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in the remote wilderness of Japan, a lone figure sat beneath a waterfall, the rushing crystal liquid engulfing his form and the area around him. A gentle mist surrounded the waterfall, glistening in the dull moonlight. The pure water flowed down his golden hair, his stern, troubled features, and over every curve in his armor.  
  
His head bowed and arms crossed, Zero Omega was lost to the world around him. His body was unaffected by the falling water, but any awareness he had of where he was had been lulled away by the sound of the millions of glistening droplets attacking his crimson surface, which he had endured for hours.   
  
Zero had alot on his troubled, clouded mind. The meeting, which he had missed quite a while ago, his duty to the Maverick Hunters, his best friendship with X, but troubling him deepest was the death of a reploid that he held very dear to him, and by his own hand.  
  
He sighed heavily.   
  
"Iris...." His mind spoke, having been unable to find his lips.  
  
She had died in the worst of ways: vainly seeking revenge for her fallen brother against her koibito, who, as he knew she saw it, had killed him without honor or justice.  
  
Zero knew this to be a lie. There may have not been honor in Colonel's murder, but there had been justice. A bit too much justice, he thought to himself. The cold hand over justice had all but drained the life from Zero. He had once believed it to be his purpose. To destroy all those who threatened to destroy sentient life. But that was before Zero was forced to kill Iris.  
  
All in the name of justice.  
  
Colonel had been wrong to refuse to withdraw and disarm Repliforce. Then, following suit with General's wishes, he left with Repliforce to begin work on their "Utopia." He thought it the best way to promise himself and his sister a life of peace. Zero, sensing the same bad omen he did with Sigma, stepped in and destroyed him. With her judgement clouded and hate in her heart, Iris attacked Zero bent on bringing forth justice of her own. That futile act had cost her her life, and nearly cost Zero his sanity. Yet he had been strong enough to let the raging fires of battle and justice to aid X in taking out Sigma one last time.  
  
X. He may have been naive and more passive than Zero, but he sought justice with the same fervor and determination. At times, Zero questioned his friend's true innocence. He had seen X harden slowly throughtout the war against Sigma, but every time he thought X had finally matured to a fine-disciplined, hardnosed Maverick Hunter, he'd go and do something that reminded Zero that he was still, in fact, a rookie at heart.  
  
A bitter smile crossed Zero's features. He knew X tried to be like him, just as he himself tried to set a good example. But while victory drained Zero, leaving him solemn and reflective, X was joyful and celebratory about acheiving justice and preserving the future of mankind. Zero almost admired the blue-armored runt.  
  
But then again, X had never been in love. Or had he? Zero wasn't quite sure. He had seen X speak with female Hunters, Alia for the most part, and do what humans might call flirting, but never anything serious. He doubted X conciously knew what he was doing.   
  
Yet Zero knew. He knew exactly what he was doing with Iris. He loved her with every part of his being. It was then that he knew that his sentiency wasn't just an elaborate computer program.  
  
But justice had robbed him of that.  
  
No, he had robbed himself. He had chosen between justice and happiness. He knew that he couldn't win. If he had chosen Iris, he would've lost his friends and humanity. If he had chose to be the hero, he would've lost the one being he had held closer than anything. With a heavy heart, he had chosen the second road. Now he was beginning to see no end to the uphill path he tread. No matter how hard he tried, there was always going to be a Sigma, a Doppler, or a Vile to keep the crimson reploid's Z saber from collecting dust.  
  
Life was getting unbearable.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a few hundred feet away from the waterfall, 2 figures crouched, focused on the troubled warrior beneath the falls. The first figure, a dark armored reploid, carefully studied the blonde Maverick hunter. "There he is....." It said in a low, menacing voice to it's companion. The second figure may have not been modeled after a human, but it understood just as well. As the first figured tensed itself and charged it's chain cannon, the second emmitted a low growl, getting into an attack stance, as if it planned on leaping stright for the hunter's still form and ripping it to shreds.  
  
The first figured poised itself. It then began a low countdown.  
  
".......1......." The chain cannon began to glow.  
  
"......2......" The second figure's silver, titanium claws dug into the soil.  
  
".............3!!"  
  
  
What is Sigma planning for the Maverick Hunters? What is this strange device, and what power does it hold? And what will become of Zero? Are those 2 figures friend or foe? Can they be trusted?   
  
Find out in Megaman Xtinction: Future's End Chapter 2  
  
  
How was that? Good? Bad? Worth continuing? 


	2. Enter: Bass

  
Megaman Xtinction: Future's End  
Chapter 2  
by Mirai X  
  
X's heart sank as he slowly approached the meeting chamber of Maverick Hunter HQ. He was beginning to feel a bad omen brewing. Not just at his mentor's recent frame of mind and absence, but also at a Maverick attack reported to him earlier that morning. An experiment peice of high tech equipment stolen from Sonaku Labs. To make matters worse, the scientist who had been working on it, Dr. Edmund St. Paul, had been working under a grant--and a triple encrypted hard drive. And Dr. St. Paul had been killed by an unknown assailant while defending his work. The strange burn marks around the fatal neck wound and the strange metallic claw embedded in the steel wall were all that was needed to convince X that a Maverick, and not some powermad human, had committed the homicide and robbery.   
  
But the thing that disturbed X the most was what anyone would want with a device that not even the chief executives of Sonaku Labs had information on? Unless....  
  
X stopped dead in his tracks. "No....." He clenched his fists. He knew that the only reploid--or in this case, Maverick--who could find the means to access a triple encrypted computer in the deepest sanctum of an already heavily protected research facility. That that meant one thing that X, Zero, and every hunter in Tokyo had dreaded the thought of.  
  
Sigma was alive.  
  
  
  
Zero's eyes snapped open, his hunter's instinct springing forth from the back of his mind and burying his thoughts. Having been in the wrong frame of mind to remember his sword, Zero was left with nothing more than his fists to defend himself against the oncoming attackers. He sprung sharply to his feet, baring his teeth in a snarl of rage and torment. These 2 attackers had caught him at a VERY bad time. Z saber or not, this duo was about to feel every bit of inner hatred and sorrow the Crimson-armored Maverick hunter had felt since the fourth Maverick rebellion.  
  
The smaller assailant, reminiscent of a large, purple armored wolf, soared past Zero and behind the falls, almost getting a mouthful of Zero's long, golden mane. The larger one landed silently in front of Zero, a cold expression on his face and his arm cannon point-blank at Zero's.  
  
Undaunted, Zero ducked quickly, and before the dark armored reploid could react, his canine companion, who was diving at Zero again from behind, dove straight into him, sending them both from beneath the falls and into the river.  
  
Almost immediately, they lept again from the crystal waters, continuing their assault. The reploid crashed into Zero, attempting to pin him down. Zero responded by kicking him off and back into the rocks behind them. The reploid's counterpart landed beside him, leaving the three of them facing off at a standstill, glaring coldly at one another.  
  
Raged burned intensely within Zero. His scowl deepened as he examined the pair. He didn't recall seeing them before. Were they Mavericks? Zero wasn't sure, and he certainly didn't care. All he could feel at the moment was the desire to destroy them. It was unlike anything Zero had felt before. He stumbled a bit out of his fighting stance, clutching his head. He grimaced in pain, withholding a cry of agony. His cybernetic brain was on fire, his thoughts shrouded in this strange feeling of hatred. He didn't even remember where he was anymore. All he knew was that whatever was happening to him, he wanted it to go away fast.  
  
The black-amored reploid lowered his guard. The same cold look on his face, he approached the ailing hunter at his own steady pace, water bouncing noisily from his surface. He calmly laid a hand on Zero's soaked blonde scalp and closed his eyes. The sapphire jewel on the mysterious bot's head lit up.  
  
Zero's eyes snapped open. His senses returning, he found his bent head staring straight at the abdomen of the same reploid who had moments ago interrupted his meditation along with that cybernetic wolf of his. Dumbfounded, Zero raised his head to look at the young face with the strange purple markings. He stood there a moment, studying his coal black eyes. They looked solemn and cold, almost as troubled as Zero himself. He also carried an aura of arrogant contempt about him, as if he were somehow superior to Zero in his own mind. The mist from the falls and the water falling all around them made him appear to be that much more hardened.   
  
Zero finally found his voice, though it came as a low croak.  
  
"H......how.........? Who........ are you.......?" He managed to choke out.  
  
The reploid responded by turning back toward his dog, walking slowly over toward it. He scratched it between the ears calmly, not bothering to look back at Zero.  
  
"I'm sorry for attacking you," He began slowly. "I had to be sure you were who I thought you were. Even though you're not exactly as I pictured you."  
  
Zero stared intently at the back of his black, cobra-esque helmet. "Who did you think I was...? And how did you do...... that..... to my head...?"  
  
"I didn't cause it, if that's what you're thinking," He replied. "It is, as they say, a part of you. It was Father's farewell gift to you, and his final curse to this world."  
  
Zero's eyes widened. "You know about Dr. Wily.....?"  
  
The figure snorted arrogantly and turned his head back to Zero. "Know about him? I was created by him. Same as you...... Brother." He said, uttering the last word almost inaudibly.  
  
Zero's mind was in shock. He knew bits and peices of his own dark past, and he also knew Dr. Wily had never created a sane robot. Yet this being before him, the one calling him family, had been cool and calm throughout the whole fight, yet still giving it his all. But why? Was Zero truly that much stronger than him?   
  
"What do you mean.......?" The crimson armored hunter asked slowly.  
  
"I mean, that we were both created a couple of years apart..... both for the sole purpose of ridding this planet of my old rival, Megaman."  
  
"You mean X?"  
  
The reploid paused. "X?"  
  
Zero took a holo projector from a storage compartment in his ankle. He aimed it at a smooth rock surface and activated it. A 3D image of X projected onto the cold, wet stone.  
  
It was now the reploid's turn to be surprised. X looked remarkably like Megaman. From the blue armor to the sapphire eyes of purity and determination. One thing was missing, though. The innocence Megaman had always had was absent in this......X. He had seen far more in this cruel world than his old enemy. This almost brought an emotion akin to sadness to him. It was like seeing a childhood accquaintance as an adult. You can't help but admire their growth, but at the same time, feel regret for having missed out on the change from child to adult.  
  
But he knew he couldn't help it. Andat the same time, he knew X and Megaman were 2 different beings....  
  
He had witnessed Megaman's death with his own two eyes. Yet not by his own two hands. He glared silently at Zero silently. He had watched this very robot single-handedly destroy everything he knew once, almost a lifetime ago. Yet this confused, however goodhearted hunter before him was somehow so different. Only when Zero had suffered his headache had the being of death and destruction he knew of resurface. And those fighting moves were still the same ones that had destroyed the others. Megaman, Protoman, Roll, Rush, and every other creation Dr. Light had ever made were wiped from existance.  
  
He smiled bitterly. He hated Wily for doing that to him..... for denying him the right to destroy Megaman. Yet at the same time, he thanked him. Not only for his existance, but for opening his eyes to the truth......  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Megaman! Move!" Protoman shouted, jumping to his brothers aid and using his Break shield to block a monstrously huge blue blast.  
  
"Thanks, Proto." Megaman panted. They both stared out from behind the shield at the golden-haired demon that had attacked them. A single tear rolled down Megaman's face as he beheld the prone, limp forms of his sister and his dog, both with gaping wounds and sparks flying from torn circuits.   
  
Protoman silently pulled his younger brother closer. Megaman lowered his head, fighting back more tears. "Rush....... Roll....... no......." He sobbed.  
  
"Be strong, little brother..... There's hope yet." Protoman comforted vainly. Deep down, he knew the only one of them that were leaving this laboratory alive was their unknown attacker. Protoman had never sensed such power. Not from himself, Megaman, Bass, or any of Wily's robots. This was a nightmare.  
  
A cruel laugh errupted through the lab atmosphere. The unknown attacker smirked evilly as he raised his Z buster. "Are you ready to die, you bastard piece of junk?" he crooned to Megaman.  
  
The blue robot shook violently, barely able to withstand his sorrow.  
  
"You know," He continued harshly, "Of all the kills I made today, perhaps the most satisfying was that old human. Light? Wasn't that his name? Or was it Father I heard you call him?"  
  
Megaman could stand it no longer. His eyes blurred and his heart broken beyond repair, Megaman's left fist retracted into his arm and the barrel to his Mega buster emerging. He faught his way from Protoman's grasp and launched himself forward.   
  
"FATHER!!!!!!!" He screamed, his voice full of rage and anguish.  
  
"Join him in Hell, weakling." Zero spat coldly, preparing to finish his target off.  
  
"Megaman!!" A new voice rang out.  
  
Distracted, the blonde robot looked up, a white metal foot colliding with his cheek.  
  
Bass regained his balance, glaring hatefully at him. Treble joined him at his side.  
  
"Wily said he's mine to finish, Asshole!" Bass accused. Treble bared his fangs and growled menacingly, mimicking his master's reaction to Zero.  
  
Just then, Megaman's charge ended as he lept blindly at the murderer of his family, buster charged and fury engulfing his heart.  
  
"DIE!!!" Megaman screamed.  
  
The evil, crimson demon casually swatted Megaman against the wall, leaving a huge crack and rendering the blue bomber unconcious, the tears all but faded from his eternally young face.  
  
He continued to glared coldly at Bass. "Leave me to my work, fool. This is a man's job."  
  
"YEEAARRGGHH!!!" Protoman cried as he thrust himself at Zero.   
  
The scarlet-armored robot raised his charged buster, and with a malicious smile, fired a hole straight through the red and grey hero's chest. His singed corpse rocketed across the room and landed in a pool of crimson blood, right next to his creator.  
  
"Such Heroic nonsense." He said coldly, then turned to Bass. "What's it gonna be?" He challenged.  
  
"You have 2 choices: live and leave......" He grinned evilly. "Or stay and die. Your call."  
  
Bass turned his gaze to Protoman, oblivious to the robot's words. Why? He thought.  
  
He knew there was a time when Protoman hated Megaman possibly even more than he himself did. But why had he switched sides? Why had he given his life for his once mortal enemy?   
  
Could there be more to this existance than strength of body? Was that why Megaman was always able to beat himself and Protoman, as well as Wily? Because he sought the well being of those closest to him, even at the cost of his own life?  
  
Bass felt a shame beyond shame overwhelm him. The only one he really cared about in this world was himself. Even his dog Treble was no more than a tool for power. Yet, as he looked down at his canine partner, he saw the same determination in Treble's eyes as he knew had been behind Protoman's dark visor. The wolfish robot was willing to give life and limb for Bass, when he himself scarcely cared if he left this complex alone, just so long as he killed Megaman.   
  
"Time's up." He said curtly, pointing his Z buster at Megaman, and with a mighty white-hot blast, the heroic blue bomber was no more.   
  
"BASTAAARD!!!!" Bass howled, leaping at Megaman's assailant, pelting the reploid with his chain cannon's violet plasma spheres.  
  
He laughed maniacally, unphased by Bass' shots. He then lazily raised his deadly Z buster once more, and shot a hole clean through Bass' stomach. He convulsed and dropped where he was, agonizing in pain. He grimaced bitterly. His first heroic act, and he was already down for the count.  
  
Treble roared loudly, preparing to step in and seek retribution for his master's fall.  
  
"T..Treble..... no...... Stay boy...." The wolf bot looked back, concerned for it's master's safety. It then took it's stand by placing himself in front of Bass, prepared to take any oncoming hits.  
  
The reploid scoffed. "My work here is done, boy. Watch yourself. Next time, it might be you I purge from existance." And with that, the golden-haired Maverick lept nimbly through the sky light, back to Wily's lab.  
  
Bass winced in pain as Treble nudged his face with his snout, wimpering. It was then that Bass raised his hand to scratch Treble behind the ears for the first time. He laughed bitterly.  
  
"I'll be alright, boy...... Let's..... go home......" Suddenly, though, the world around Bass went black, and he fell into unconciousness, where he's stay for the next 35 years.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"You never did tell me your name." Zero, who had been using the reploid's remembrance time for his own thoughts, said quietly.  
  
The reploid looked at Zero and smiled. "Call me Bass, brother."  
  
"Alright, Bass, why are you here? And what do you want with me?"  
  
"I want to save you...... From yourself." Bass said, symbolically tapping his temple.   
  
  
  
"Alia......" X began, "I'd like to talk to you. I think that maybe Sigma's still-"  
  
"Alive?" The the female reploid finished grimly. She motioned to a monitor, where none other than Sigma himself was on live television, a strange little device tucked under his right arm.  
  
"I wish you were wrong, X....... I wish you were wrong......"  
  
They both sat silently and watched the maniacal Maverick on the television. He was currently in a fit of evil laughter.  
  
"He's been challenging you and Zero for the past ten minutes, X. I don't like it. He seems too overconfident, even for Sigma."  
  
"And plus, he's doing this alone. No signs of any other Mavericks."Signas added as he entered the room, wearing a worried expression. "That strange machine he has worries me as well. I fear that's what was stolen this morning from Sonaku Labs. This battle won't be an easy one, X. Be cautious. My instinct tells me Zero won't be joining you on this one."  
  
X nodded. He knew his mentor and friend would be sitting this one out, wherever he was. He knew this was it. There'd be no one to pull his ass out of the fire this time. It was time X proved himself to be a true Maverick hunter.  
  
And with that, the blue reploid turned around and started for the speeder bike hanger.   
  
This was the moment of truth.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
What is Bass doing in this timeline? Is his effort to help Zero in earnest? Will Zero even accept his help? And if so, can they make it in time to help X defeat Sigma, or will the next blue bomber face this challenge alone, as he intends? And what is Sigma so confident about?  
  
Find out in Megaman Xtinction: Future's End Chapter 3.  
  
Comments and constructive criticism welcome. 


	3. Sigma's First Move

  
Megaman Xtinction: Future's End- Chapter 3  
by Mirai X  
  
  
  
  
X sped down the highways of Tokyo on his speeder bike, leaning intently on the front chasis. He hadn't spared a moment leaving Maverick Hunter HQ, not even to gather reinforcements or to learn what devious threats Sigma was invoking, should the hunters choose to take longer than he pleased in plotting and planning against him.  
  
As he weaved through both lanes of traffic, flying from the roofs of cars and past red lights, X listened to that which he had missed when he had been starting his journey to confront Sigma. X had seen Sigma's location during his broadcast: the Cyberplex Mall's technology section.  
  
'Figures....' X thought to himself.  
  
Sigma was going to take out as many humans during the battle as he could, and was probably doing just that as he raced to the Mall. The very thought of it angered him. He knew Sigma wouldn't just stand and make idle challenges on a TV. He would be taking out his impatientence, or shall we say madness, on any nearby humans which he had undoubtedly locked in the Mall. That made X fume. In his mind's eye, he could see the death and destruction. Innocent lives lost at the whim of an evil psychopath. He could hear their screams of terror and agony. Their feeble attempts at escaping from Cyberplex. X scowled.  
  
Just then, the ground beneath his bike shook violently, throwing the cars into a frenzy. X swerved his bike, avoiding any autos flung into his pathway. He then lifted his eyes to the sky, a white-hot flash fading, and a black mushroom cloud arising.  
  
X's eyes widened in horror. "Damnit, Sigma! No!!"  
  
He sped up to the scene of the destruction, leaping from his cycle and landing on his feet, surveying the scene around him. X couldn't believe his eyes. The Mall was gone completely, save a huge pile of twisted metal, burnt wood, and the concealed, charred remains of possibly a thousand humans. X clenched his fists in anger. He could feel the anger rising in him. Those lives would be avenged.  
  
"H..... Help...... please...... s.... sir....."  
  
X whirled around toward an overturned car, seeing an injured man inside. He had several cuts and bruises all over him, and his right eye was swollen shut. He bled freely from several deep gashes.  
  
"Hang on!" X called frantically, running over to the automobile. He jerked the door clean off, despite it's warped shape.  
  
He began to ease the man from his seat. "It's OK, sir.... Everything'll be-"  
  
Just then, a peircing thin laser blast shot through the man's neck. Blood squirted on X's sapphire armor, as he watch the old man take his last breath, a ragged choke, and fall lifelessly to the ground. X stared in shock at the elderly man's prone body, lying in a pool of his own blood.  
  
A cruel laughter then filled the air, it's dark echo filling what had been the parking lot of Cyberplex Mall. X looked sharply to his left, the look of shock replaced by the earlier look of hate. Sigma Omega stood a distance away, arms crossed and smirking evilly.   
  
"You monster...." X hissed.  
  
Sigma only seemed more pleased by this comment. He casually turned his gaze to X and chuckled.  
  
"Pathetic creatures," He mused. "Not even able to save themselves from a simple attack on a shopping center. They disgust me. And my forces will purge them from this planet!" Sigma boasted, gripping the handle of his beam scythe and issuing a silent challenge to X.   
  
X responded by by silently retracting his hand into his forearm. He then glared coldly at Sigma, raising it to eye level. In a flash, Sigma had launched himself at X, not allowing the small Hunter time to steady a decent shot.   
  
Sigma sliced and swung through the air, shouted and cursing his arch enemy. X dodged the attacks with great skill and agility, taking a few shots of his own at the large Maverick. A few of them connected, but did barely more than leave slight scratches and dents. Finally, a swipe of the scythe connected with X's chestplate, leaving a small gash. After a few more unsuccessful attacks, Sigma stood his ground, as did X.   
  
Each glared at the other coldly, taking that moment to assess internal injuries and power reserves. X knew his power was beginning to lower, but that didn't bother him. He had a final trick up his sleeve in his effort to destroy his enemy. Unfortunately for him, though, the same could be said for his foe.  
  
  
  
  
"So, where are you taking me, exactly?" Zero inquired of his bother, as they made their way through the forest, along with Bass' violet attack dog. The black-armored robot turned back to Zero as he finished chopping down a patch of foliage in their way.  
  
"Home." He answered cryptically. Treble barked and quickened it's bounds in response. It seemed as if the cybernetic canine were longing for a familar setting. Yet from it's master's careful, hesitant steps, the feeling wasn't mutual between the duo. Bass had most likely left a past demon at "home" and wasn't willing to face it again.   
  
Not that Zero could blame him. If home was what he thought it to be, he'd rather keep his distance, too. Home was where a madman had wasted his lifetime unsuccessfully attempting to take over the world, only to have a simple virus--not a super robot--cause all the pain and destruction he had ever dreamed to desire.  
  
And Zero was the primary carrier for that virus. Though he was in control of himself for now, Zero wasn't too sure about the future. The nightmares he had suffered since a few months after the Doppler crisis had only grown worse after Iris' death. It seemed that without her, his will to live had weakened. And if Zero wasn't going to control his life, the darkness in his heart implemented by Albert Wily would gladly do it for him.   
  
All the more reason Zero had not to exist. If suicide had continued among humans into the 22nd century or if Zero had bothered to educate himself in that area of history, he would have gladly taken that option. But the only things he knew that were close to that were kamikaze striking and letting himself die a slow death of self-neglect and despair. And since he had no desire to repeat an unneccessary reinaction of his assault on Vile, Zero had begun to resort to the latter fate.  
  
Whatever Bass planned to do to "save Zero from himself" had better be damn well worth it.  
  
Suddenly, the back and gold reploid ahead of him stopped in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Treble and Zero halted as well, the robotic canine barking in anticipation. Bass then tapped his head gem twice with his forefinger.  
  
Under the gaze of 3 sets of artifical eyes, a huge skull tube, bearing a familar "W" logo on it's forehead rose from the ground, gears shifting and the earth trembling. Treble barked again and lept into the evelator and beckoned to it's master.  
  
Bass sighed heavily, then joined his companion in the transport, scratching him between the ears and a slight smile hovering on his lips. Bass then looked at Zero, whose head was turned away, most likely lost in thought once more. The dark reploid grunted in expectance, and gained Zero's attention. The crimson hunter joined them reluctantly, and the skull tube lowered into the ground once more, leaving hardly a trace of itself.  
  
Once underground, Treble lept about happily, sniffing at every nook and cranny in the room, knocking over a few mechanical indoskelatons.  
  
Bass quietly walked over to a cracked and dented capsule, stroking his hand over it slowly, as if reliving the moments that thing was broken open. He scowled slightly after a moment's reflection, and turned to Zero.  
  
"Cozy, isn't it?" Bass inquired of Zero, making a futile attempt at a joke.  
  
Zero ran a hand through his still damp golden mane, and nodded absently. To him, the lab was wonderful and horrible both at the same time. To think that a human mind could manipulate metals and other elements into such fantastic designs awed Zero, yet at the same time disgusted him when the weapons mounted on the machines reminded him of their purpose. All around the dull grey frame of Albert Wily's last hideout, unfinished robots, almost ridiculously-designed weapons, and advanced tools laying on top of unused blueprints, their designer having never found the time or effort to get to them.  
  
All in all, it seemed a haunted dungeon to Zero, himself being the prisoner. Being here brought him an uneasy feeling of unwelcome nostalgia. And then, his gaze finally settled on a capsule similiar to the one Bass stood at, save for the fact that, instead of all the dents and such, there was no door. Just singed and melted hinges where one was once attached.  
  
Cautiously, Zero approached the capsule, like a moth toward a flame. As he neared it, he reached his hand up to the cushioned resting and pressed, as if trying to convince himself it was real. He then stroked his hand over the singed frameway, the feeling growing stronger and his hand beginning to tremble. Suddenly, Zero jerked his hand away, thrusting it up to his head.   
  
Several flashes of confusing and terrible images ran through his proccessing core.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Lightening flashes and maniacal laughter fills the air, as Zero opens his eyes and gazes through a glassy surface to the evil face of Albert Wily.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Zero looks over his own body, as if for the first time, then catches a glimpse of his reflection in the chestplate of a nearby deactivated robot. The image of his reflection morphs to Megaman's, and Zero raises his buster, firing at and destroying the armor.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Zero gazes silently from a skylight into the lab below him, seeing an old bearded man, a young girl, a red-armored robot with a yellow scarf, a robotic red dog, and Megaman.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Zero's hand tightens around the old human's neck, snaps it, tosses it aside, and blasts a hole through him.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Monster!!" the scarfed robot screams, lunging at Zero, and getting run through with a laser shot.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Zero aims his buster at Megaman's limp form lying against the wall, and and blasts the robot out of existance.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Wily screams angrily at Zero and grabs a remote. Zero falls to the ground, clutching his head.  
  
*Flash*  
  
And then, the images stopped. Zero was in too much pain. Although he himself couldn't hear it, Zero was screaming. A scream filled with more torture and agony than any human could ever imagine.  
  
"What the?" Bass exclaimed in surprise, his head looking sharply in Zero's direction. "K'so! Again!" he added, running to Zero's side.  
  
Cautiously waiting for the right moment, Bass eased his hand over his screaming sibling's damp skull and closed his eyes, the blue gem on his helmet glowing again. Zero's screams gradually softened to heavy panting, as the red reploid sank to his knees, still clutching his head.  
  
Zero growled to himself, his face still slightly contorted in pain. "Worse.... everytime......" He panted. "Why.....?"  
  
Bass gently drew his hand back to his side, gazing silently at the large, huddled form of the commander of the 0th unit. He could almost feel Wily's spirit pointing and laughing at Zero, relishing in the irony that sooner or later, Zero will fall prey to the destiny Dr. Kain tried so hard to save him from, as well as fulfilling the dark destiny given to him by the evil doctor.  
  
Unless Bass could stop it.  
  
"I don't know...." He finally answered his brother. "But if action isn't taken, those who are close to you may end up as Megaman and Protoman did all those years ago...." Bass then grew quiet and solemn, removing his hand from Zero's psuedo hair and dropping it limply by his side.  
  
Zero rose steadily to his feet, concentrating his vision on Bass's troubled features. He wore the same dark, mournful expression X did after being forced to terminate a friend gone Maverick. He doubted, though, that Bass would ever do anything like fall flat on his face getting out of the recharging chamber or run from Lifesavor when asked to come in for a maintainence job. Bass had seen too much and, being one of Wily's creations, probably never had the grace of innocence to begin with. Even the orange-gold trim highlighting his black armor seemed grim and melancholy. Zero knew deep down that the gold-orange had once shown brightly, with an untamed rage and hatred unmatched by any artificial being ever made. He really didn't know how to explain it. It could only be explained as a psychic link between siblings.  
  
"One thing still bothers me..." Zero spoke softly. "If I completed my purpose for being, why was I locked away instead of dismantled? Or at least used in that maniac's plans to take over the world? It doesn't make any sense...."  
  
"I know." Bass replied. "I wish I had been active to see why."  
  
Zero gave Bass a confused look. "You weren't online? But I thought..."  
  
"You have yourself to thank for that. I tried to attack you after you destroyed Megaman and Protoman. You knocked me offline. Next thing I knew, I awoke in a capsule, only to find the lab in ruins. I checked my internal time keeper, and discovered it had been 35 years since the massacre at Light's lab. I've missed out on more than you yourself have."  
  
Zero lowered his head and closed his eyes in frustration. Everything was just out of his reach. Only new questions were being added, with little sign of being answered. He looked up toward Bass. "You said earlier that you could help me. So far, this homecoming has proved worthless. I want a straight answer. What did you plan on doing?"  
  
Bass frowned. He didn't like being rushed, and he had alot on his mind. An impatient Maverick Hunter was the last thing he needed. He still hadn't found what he needed, either. With a sigh, Bass crossed his arms and turned away.  
  
"Answer me!!" Zero yelled angrily, swinging his fist into a nearby wall. Suddenly, the room's main monitor flickered to life.   
  
Treble, who had been sniffing and chewing at old robots, dropped a robo-rabbit from his jaws and began to bark. A low growl escaped the wolf's throat as none other than Albert Wily himself appeared on the screen, looking unusually somber.  
  
"Wily!" Bass exclaimed, retracting his hand into his forearm. Zero put a hand to his shoulder.  
  
"It's just a recording." He stated. "Let's see what we can learn from it." And three sets of artificial eyes turned to the image of the old doctor.  
  
**  
  
"It seems some brave fool finally stumbled into my lab, after all this time. My name is Dr. Albert Wily, reknowned genius of the 21st Century. If you are hearing this message, I fear the worst-- I am dead, and my virus was a failure. For so long, I dreamed of world domination. But alas, it was a fool's quest. I have gotten too far on in years and humanity is no longer worth being subjugated by myself. That is why the virus I mentioned earlier, codenamed MAVERICK, was created. In the wake of a new era of artificial intelligence, I realize that no robot ever created by Light or his successors will ever willingly harm a human being. Light may be naive, but not blind. Fortunately, neither am I. This computer virus attacks a robot's CPU, bombarding it with human-hating data. In addition, it also magnifies the infectee's strength 5 fold. The only way for these affects to subside is for the subject to remain away from humans for the rest of it's existance."   
  
Wily smirked evilly. "The decendants of those who rejected my leadership will pay dearly. I've already initiated phase one. My prototype maverick, Zero, is currently laying waste to--what the Hell was that?!"  
  
A giant explosion is seen in the background, and Zero is seen standing over a broken down door, buster raised and scowling coldly.   
  
"What are you doing back so early?" Wily demands.  
  
"Your targets have been dealt with..... human." Zero replies. "And what are you doing? A last will and testament? I hope like Hell that's what it is." Zero begins charging his buster once more.  
  
Wily smiled bitterly. "Do it. I no longer care. I can die happily having finally rid myself of Light and his associates, and setting my revenge in motion."  
  
Zero paused. "What are you babbling about, fool?"  
  
"I see the virus is already affecting your circuits. You no longer show the respect for your creator you had when you left. It is now time for me to leave this world. I wish you well, my creation. Do your worst to this world." Wily lowers his hands to his sides and closed his eyes, the same warped smile on his face.  
  
"So be it." And with that, Zero fires his shot, illuminating the laboratory in a brilliant flash. As the light fades, Zero smiles in malicious satisfactory.  
  
"Stupid old human. If all these bastards are as mentally deficient as this one, they deserve this fate as--ARGH!!!"   
  
Suddenly, Zero is surrounded by blue electricity and screaming. A young man in his 30's walks into view, an angry and shaken look on his face. He is wearing a white lab coat and has unruly black hair. He holds a remote of some sort in his hand.  
  
"I... I was too late...." The man says. "You fucking bastard.... you killed my father!!"  
  
Zero growls menacingly in return, but does nothing.  
  
"Father was wrong to build you.... I..... told him his inventions would turn on him on day..... Damnit.... Why didn't he listen....?" The alleged son of Dr. Wily walks over to Zero. He turns a crank on the remote and the voltage grows more powerful, leaving Zero unconcious.  
  
"Is it....? A voice is heard from off-screen.  
  
"Over? Yes. I shorted him out." Wily finishes. "Bring them in."  
  
A couple of teenagers in lab coats, obviously assistants, grunt and strain, using every bit of strength to drag in Bass's limp, damaged form. A whimpering Treble follows, keeping near his master's body.   
  
"What will you do with them?" One of the teens asks.  
  
Young Wily gazes down at Zero and Bass, then at the smoking, singed spot where Wily breathed his last.  
  
"Father wouldn't want them wasted or scrapped. I guess we fix them and lock them away. Dallas, help me raise Bass onto the maintainence table. Vincent, go turn off Father's computer. It won't be activated again."  
  
As Wily and Dallas begin raising Bass to a nearby table, Vincent walks over to the computer across the debris-littered floor, hits a few keys, and the screen flashes to a bright blue.  
  
**  
  
"What in God's name...?" Zero said, staring in a mix of awe and horror at the blank monitor.  
  
"Dr. Wily had a son." Bass half-whispered. "I don't believe it. He never mentioned a family....." Bass turned his gaze to a scorch mark next to the computer, the steel floor an ashen black and distorted from the heat of Zero's Coup de Grace.  
  
"Should we...?" Zero began, his attention still fixed on the computer.  
  
"No... He's probably had his fill of warrior robots in his lifetime. If he's found peace, let's let him keep it."  
  
  
  
To be Continued.........  
  
  
What now for Bass and Zero? Will the virus be removed from the Hunter's system effectively? And what do X and Sigma have in store for one another? Next chapter focuses more on the X/Sigma fight. Please review, and constructive critism welcome. BTW, the reason I took so long to get this part out was to gather information accurately. Looking up stuff on X4 and defeating X5 helped alot. Also, I need to know whether I should finish this fic or if I should just jump to an X5 fic. Also, keep in mind that no comment goes unpondered or ignored. Your reviews could affect this story's progress. A few already have. =) 


	4. For the Sake of Mankind

  
Megaman Xtinction: Future's End  
Chapter 4: For the Sake of Mankind  
By Mirai X  
  
A/N: Yes, I'm continuing this as you've requested. I'm flattered so many of you like this and I hope this meets your expectations.  
  
"Douglas!" a female voice called through the Reploid mechanic's speaker phone. Douglas, who had been in the middle of tuning up a speeder bike's dash lasers, promptly bolted up in shock and bumped his head against the undercarriage of the vehicle.  
  
"Damnit, Alia," he groaned, rubbing his greasy hand over his head, "Don't do that...."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, her voice softened, a hint of worry meandering in. "I need you to tell me something--Has X left to challenge Sigma yet?"  
  
Douglas laughing quietly, amused. "Afraid so. The Captain's gone off to give Siggy the ass whooping of a lifetime."  
  
Alia's brow furrowed from the command chamber, and her grip tightened on her earpeice.  
  
"You just let him WALTZ out of her with only a buster and a bike? Are you insane?!"  
  
The green-armored mechanic laughed again. "Aw, is Allie worried about her boyfriend?" He crooned.  
  
Before she could unleash the incoming stream of profanity, Douglas cut her off. "Don't worry, babe, everything's fine. When the Hunters hired me, I convinced X to let me study the armor he wore during the Repliforce rebellion. Fascinating, really. Can't see why he always disposes of his armors. Well, anyway, I took the liberty of mastering the data-to-matter technology Dr. Light programmed into X's capsules and did a little number on his helmet gem."  
  
A relieved smile crossed Alia's gentle features. "You amaze me sometimes, Douglas....."  
  
The mechanic smirked arrogantly. "Yeah, I know, my genius astounds me too."  
  
  
  
  
Sigma lifted his head to the sky, the smell of spent nuclear isotopes, melted metal and burning wood filling his cyber nostrils. He mockingly took a deep breath and turned his gaze back to the small hunter. "Such a nice day to begin the end of mankind, don't you think?" he asked cockily.  
  
X continued to glare daggers at his evil foe. "I think you mean Maverick-kind, asshole." he spat.  
  
The large, bald Mavick shook his head idly and chuckled softly. "I believe you have it all wrong, Hunter. You see," he began, his voice taking a more serious tone, "I won't lose this time. The true mark of greatness is learning from mistakes, and I must say, I've been a busy student since we last met."  
  
X's facial expression grew colder, twisting into a form that would make humans and reploids alike shudder in fear. The usual naive cheer that shown so brightly from the young hunter's eyes was replaced by one of fierce hatred and determination. "So have I." he answered, lifting two fingers to his forehead.  
  
Suddenly, a piercing green light shown from X's joints, washing over his body as smoothly as spring water, concealing all but his face, which was hidden nonetheless by the intense glare. The light shifted and formed over X's small blue form, darkening it and rising in some areas, which became a brillant gold.  
  
When the green rays faded from sight, Ultimate Armor X stood, ready for battle and charging his buster. He then waited silently and patiently for his enemy to make the first move, so he wouldn't be caught off-guard by any new tricks he may have.  
  
Sigma's chest rose and fell in an uninspired yawn. He rotated his wrist idly, the scythe keeping pace. "X, X, X..... How predictable..." he mused, "Always thinking Daddy's little toys can solve your problems for you. Well, boy, it's time I taught you to fight your own battles!"   
  
Suddenly, a neon green thermal beam sprung forth from the cold steel handle and Sigma launched his hulking form at the blue hunter, slashing and screaming. X dodged each of the deadly swings masterfully through a series of somersaults and dashes, remaining steady as he studied the Maverick's attacks.   
  
He frowned to himself and cursed. Sigma was alot stronger than their last encounter, but then again, he always was. It seemed that with every friend X lost and every time he was forced to draw his hand into his forearm, Sigma became that much more powerful. It was as if the very escence of everything X hated propelled Sigma's strength to newer, more adbominal heights.   
  
But X wouldn't allow that power to continue to grow.   
  
For every hunter that had died trying to stop him. For every human threatened by Maverick kind. For his friends. X would destroy Sigma.  
  
"Weapons don't make the reploid, asswipe." X retorted as he connected a plasma blast to Sigma's left arm. A few sparks flew from the wound, but barely managed to slow Sigma's onslaught. Undaunted, X continued the stream of white-hot plasma spheres, hoping their collective power would affect his adversary more in the long run. As he shot, Sigma made several deadly swipes with his scythe and firing lesser electric attacks from his free fist.  
  
"Don't they, though?" Sigma replied, a cruel smirk creeping upon his lips. "If weapons didn't make the reploid, you might actually have had a chance of leaving here alive!"  
  
The neon glow of the scythe dissappeared, leaving it nothing more than a large metal staff. Sigma then placed it behind his back arrogantly and charged electrical energy in both hands. X readied himself for the attack, his right arm in a blocking position and his buster at full charge.  
  
Sigma laughed, the cruel viciousness of his voice ringing throughout the cool morning air, which was now tainted by the smell of smoke and slag. The energy between his fists grew larger, swelling to suround Sigma's hands and wrists. X couldn't get a steady reading on the blast, but what he saw told him that this would be one hell of an attack, one that would drawf any of Sigma's earlier efforts from past battles.  
  
As parts of X's cybernetic brain worked toward a counterattack to this insanely powerful blast, a thought creeped up toward the surface, in the form of Sigma's stolen device. Not much was known about it, but Sonaku Labs were known for innovations in electro-nuclear power converter technology.   
  
Could Sigma be using it now? Was this why Sigma had been so arrogant, to the point of not even considering backup?  
  
"Die, Hunter!!" Sigma screamed, unleashing a wave of massive electric energy toward X. The hunter snapped back to conciousness, whatever semblance to instinct he possessed kicking in. Suddenly, golden yellow energy crackled around X as he leaped into the air toward the blast. 'One chance... Gotta time this just right...' he thought.  
  
Just as the white-hot energy was close enough to X to singe his visage, the yellow energy enveloped him completely, his parts shifting into a semblance of a fighter and his speed increasing dramatically.   
  
"NOVA STRIKE!!" X screamed, his temporarily invincible form plunging harmlessly through the energy wave. (Editor's note: Is it just me, or does X using the nova strike look alot like the Wing Gundam in bird mode?)  
  
As X fell into a crouch and stood, finding his equilibrium, he noticed Sigma's anticipative evil smirk hadn't vanished. Instead, he errupted into a fit of maniacal laughter. Then, X realized his mistake.  
  
"NOO!!!" He screamed, turning around toward the energy wave. It was just as he feared. The blast was heading straight into the city... toward the power plant.  
  
"K'SO!! I won't let this happen!" X screamed, firing off several full buster shots at the blast, trying in vain to ignite or redirect the wave.  
  
But it was too late. The glowing wave of energy began plunging through streets, buildings, vehicles, and innocents alike, wiping them all from existance, all in a matter of seconds. And then, the destructive projectile planted itself in the heart of Tokyo's power plant, igniting the metropolis' energy core.  
  
  
  
"Now what?" Zero asked quietly, still gazing at the monitor.  
  
"I guess our questions are answered." Bass replied. "All we need now is to figure out how to clense your systems of that virus."  
  
"But... what if the virus is a bigger part of me than what we think? Couldn't removing the virus affect my CPU?"  
  
Bass paused in thought. He hadn't thought of that. For all the destruction Zero was capable of, the good deeds he could put forth were double. In a sense, the very personification of evil had, instead of creating a vengeance-wreaking demon, granted the Earth and mankind an angel of mercy, even though the demon lay buried deep within. To destroy it would destroy the angel as well. Unless, of course.....  
  
"We could just rebuild your body from the metal of Wily's robots. Then, I could defragment your CPU and remove the corruptions of the virus."  
  
"Why wouldn't we just have my entire body defragged?" Zero suggested.  
  
Bass looked up from a blueprint of Zero's body. It would take too long, and there might be a chance a small amount of the virus could survive. If I just do your CPU and take some extra time, I could preserve your data in prime condition, aside from the corruptions of course. But not being a mad scientist with a knack for mechanics means I'd need some sort of--"  
  
"Extra programming?" Zero offered, brushing off an old circuit board. "This might help."  
  
Bass took the circuitboard and ran a quick diagnostic. A slight smile hovered over his solemn face. "This will do nicely." He said, lifting a panel from his buster and inserting the circuit board. Dr. Wily had managed to replicate Megaman's power absorption module and place it in Bass, but he had always been too arrogant to use it. Perhaps he still was. But now, the data reading program that allowed it to function was allowing Bass to download several mechanical and electrical techniques Wily used in creating robots--specifically Zero.  
  
"We should get started now." Bass said, cleaning off a table. "The sooner we're done, the better."   
  
  
  
X's mind was in shock. Moments ago, the city of Tokyo had been a bustling commercial center in Japan. Children ran through its streets and men and women went about their daily lives.Now, a great of of it was in ruin and the rest was left in dissarray. Nearly a quarter of the city's population had been killed in that single blast. It was nothing more than a huge, smoking crater, on which the blue hunter literally stood on the edge of. The incredible heat from the explosion was still fresh to X's face. Only by the grace of his gaurdian angel had he avoided more damage than a few chips on his armor.  
  
But even ground zero of that blast wasn't even a prelude to what was boiling inside of X as he regained his senses. His fists clenched tightly, electricity sparking from the joints as his fingers dug into his palms. The rest of his body began shuddering, failing at an attempt to contain the rage. X's lips parted in a vicious snarl, a growl emmitting that would make the worst of Mavericks shake in fear. Silently, overcome by a deadly calm with only a murderous glare expressing X's inner feelings, he turned to face the one responsible for the destruction.  
  
Unlike X, Sigma hadn't gone unscathed by the blast. A large chunk of shrapnal had flown over X and dove straight through the evil Maverick, leaving him impaled by a portion of it and pinned by the rest. He grunted and heaved, but his power core had been drained dry by his apocalyptic blast. And yet, by some perverse miracle, Sigma survived.  
  
Making his way slowly over the battered terrain toward Sigma, X withdrew his fist into his buster once more.  
  
"This is the last time," a bitter voice in his head echoed. "This bastard dies now. For every reploid, for every adult human, and for all those children..!!" Light blue energy emmitted from every point on his body as he now stodd over Sigma, prepared for the Coup de Grace.  
  
But instead of a terrified scream or beg, or even a final curse, a cruel smile crept up to Sigma's lips. He began to shake, but not from pain. The injured Maverick instead through back his head and laughed.  
  
X scowled and concentrated the energy around him into his X buster. "Laugh all you want." he spat coldly. "You'll be crying in anguish soon enough in Hell."  
  
And then, the laughter stopped.  
  
As if he himself had been afflicted with the same deadly calm X was, Sigma scowled up at him. In a hoarse whisper, Sigma asked, "Tell me, X. Do you believe in a plain of nonexistance?"  
  
"I don't care if there is. What're you babbling about?"  
  
"Well," He began, lifting a fist up toward the hunter, "You're about to find out! Goodbye, X! Forever!"  
  
Before X could even think to discharge his buster, a plasma barrel snapped out from inside Sigma's forearm and a blinding flash emmitted, engulfing the hunter. X's eyes widened in horror as he futilly attempted to dodge, but it was too late.   
  
Not even a few seconds later, X had vanished from the face of the Earth, leaving only a charred shadow beneath him, reeking of sulfer and eggs.  
  
Sigma smirked cruelly and pressed a switch on his chestplate. Soon, his lackies would arrive to aid him in freeing himself from his junkpile prison, and he could begin his conquest of the world. Nothing, not even Zero, could stop him now.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
  
  
Is X truly gone? What does Sigma have in store for a world without a hero? Why isn't he worried about Zero? Can Bass fix Zero in time to realize the peril the Earth is in? All this and more next time on Megaman Xtinction: Future's End.  
  
Author's Note: I know this was short, but that was a critical cliffhanger. Don't you just hate those? I'm also sorry if the fight scenes were under par, but Ive been distracted as of late. I promise the next chapter will be better. Until then, later! 


End file.
